Study conceptualization and design, biostatistics, and data management are indispensable components of rigorous and meritorious research. The Research Core of the Center of Excellence for Health Disparities will aggregate the research support capacity of the MSM Biostatistics, Study Design, and Data Management Core (BSDDMC) and its collaborating partners: the Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design (BERD) Program of the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Sciences Institutes (ACTSI) and the Research Centers at Minority Institutions (RCMI) Translational Research Network (RTRN) Data Technology and Coordinating Center (DTCC,) affiliated with Jackson State University. This unique collaboration allows the Research Core to meet the growing needs of the MSM research community through this Center of Excellence as well as further stimulate institutional collaborations in health disparities research with RCMI member institutions. In addition, there are two primary objectives in enhancing research support through the Research Core: 1) to integrate and centralizing ongoing health disparities research which will promote greater interdisciplinary research among biomedical, clinical, health services, prevention and community-based researchers and 2) strengthen mentored research training among junior faculty throughout the MSM campus through this core support.